Deity
by flame gazer
Summary: [UPDATE BY SEPT 8] What they had was forbidden, and they knew it. But they were willing to face the consequences. Now, 15 years later, will the love that Sakura and Kakashi had for each other be enough to win against the secrets of the world?
1. of returing

Hello, my name if Tiffany and this is my fic **Deity**. It is a sakura x Kakashi, gaara x OC fic. AUish in the sense that timelines have been twisted or completely thrown out the window for my writing pleasure.

Summary: What they had was forbidden, and they knew it. But they were willing to face the consequences. Now, 15 years later, will the love that Sakura and Kakashi had for each other be enough to win against the secrets of the world?

**:LINE:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters with are in any way, shape or form dealing with the series.**

**:LINE:**

_Many people ask how I came to be. Well, that is a very difficult question. You see, it weaves in and out of my life where even the most insignificant detail maybe the answer, or it may just be another piece of the puzzle. The actions I took when I was younger impacted my life in such a way that none of your kind can understand. But then again, humans do not try to understand, they just try to annihilate all that they do not know because they do not understand new and hate change. Change is about to happen whether your kind, the humans, like it or not._

**:LINE:**

Deity

Part One: Of What Was Lost

Chapter One: Of Returning

The small breeze gave the pink haired girl goose bumps. She lay still atop the house sized boulder, just letting the sun warm her back up again. She shifts slightly, not wanting to feel the pain of lying on the rock for the entire day when she leaves. She opened her eyes and watched the trees sway gently. A small giggle escaped her throat when the falling leaves landed on her legs, softly tickling her.

He couldn't help the small sigh that escaped his lips at the sounds of her laughter. He sat in a tree to her left, just watching over her. His eye looked at how her porcelain skin glowed, and how her short pink locks gently dance over the rocks rough surface in the breeze. He looked at her lips, wanting to know if they are as soft as he thought or they were just a trick of his imagination wanting to make her perfect. But what if she is perfect? What if she is exactly how he remembers her? What if she is still as sweet as she used to be? What if she still blushes easily? What if she feels the same way as I do? What if we could be with each other? Would she love me or –. Kakashi shook his head, trying to rid himself of his thoughts.

"Kakashi, are you gonna stay up there all day or what?"

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed about being caught.

"How long did you know I was here?" he asked as her landed on the boulder beside her. She didn't blink, or even flinch, in acknowledgement of him landing next to her.

"Ever since you got here about an hour and forty six minutes ago baka. Besides, how could I miss a shock of silver in a world of green?" She said with a small smile playing on her lips.

He lay next to her and she turned her body perpendicular to his so she could use his stomach as a pillow. He gently ran his fingers through her silky pink locks, wishing that they could stay like this for ever. 'No,' he thought to himself, 'she can't know, she can never know.'

Kakashi and Sakura lay together for what seemed like forever, but the time wasn't nearly long enough for either of them.

"Kakashi?" she started, breaking the companionable silence that had only been broken by the sound of leaves softly hitting the forest floor until that point.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Can I train with you again?" He sighed. She rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could look him in his eye.

"I told you already, I will not be your sensei again," 'because,' he silently added, 'if I did, I would be proving to myself that I can't have you. And I can't do that.' "Besides, your chuunin now, you don't need my help."

"I know that," she said, not completely concealing the agitation in her voice. But then her face fell along with all the annoyance that was in her brilliant green eyes. He also couldn't see the determination in them that drove her to become chuunin and then complete Tsunade's training within one year. It was remarkable. Only two were greater than her in the eyes of the village: Naruto and Sasuke. "And I don't want you to be." He was glad he had his mask on, because it was helping (albeit very little) to hide his joy. "I have the speed, the power, and the skill thanks to you and Tsuada-sama, but I need to hone the techniques I do know and learn as much as I can. I don't want you to be my sensei. I want you to be my partner, my equal, my friend."

He smiled. He couldn't help it. There was another reason as to why he couldn't be her sensei again. He didn't want to feel that he was failing her. Again.

She stood up to leave, taking his silence as his accepting. She turned around just as she was about to just off of the boulder, a look of sorrow in her face. "Please stop blaming yourself Kakashi. I never blamed you, you know that," she said. A single tear rolled down her cheek and he felt his heart rip to pieces as she jumped over the edge. He didn't hear a sound, not the crunch of leaves as she walked away or even the soft thud as she landed on the soft earth. He rolled over and looked over the edge of the rock that he now occupied alone. He gave a soft smile as the last of the air borne sakura petals noiselessly hit the ground.

**:LINE:**

The twenty nine old kunoichi walked through the village, trying to make her way quickly to the hospital through the crowded marketplace. She heard whispers from all around as people slowly started to recognize her. She wore her pink locks in a tight bun, chop sticks keeping it up, senbon needles strewn throughout. She cut her bangs; they hung at the bottom of her cheekbones. She kept them in her eyes, so that she could see her surroundings if need be, but her surroundings couldn't see her eyes; as it had to be.

The inhabitants of Konoha couldn't help but stare at the girl, no, woman that had suddenly appeared after missing for fifteen years. The only way they could recognize the once outgoing, lovable, slightly temperamental girl was by her pink hair. And even then, the vibrant pink hair that used to gently fall to her shoulder blades was now kept up in a tight bun. All except her bangs, which she kept in her eyes.

She didn't even dress like their Sakura. Instead of her usual red dress with black shorts, she had a black, skin tight, tank-top and black, baggy, cargo pants. Where many ninja used white wrappings to hold their weapons to their legs, she used black wrappings. A single, thick black ribbon was wrapped around her neck, a stark contrast to her pale complexion. Her footfall was silent, her demeanor calm and quiet.

Even the hilts of her wakizashi, one over each shoulder, and her katana that rest on her left hip were black. Her pouches that every shinobi carried were black. A leather pouch about sixteen inches in length hangs from her right hip, black, and a leather tube across her back came over her right shoulder above the hilt of one of her wakizashi. It too was black.

The only white on the girl was in the form of ruins running down the right shoulder blade of her black vest. Ruins that no one understood.

She stopped walking. Just stopped. The villagers that were giving her an extremely wide berth were afraid. Even the jounin in the crowd were afraid. She turned. The crowd was silent as she walked up the steps of the building that housed the Hokage's office. Fear for the Hokage's life put the guards' fear aside enough for them to step in her way, efficiently blocking the doorway. "Step aside, I have business with the Hokage," was all she said, bangs still covering her eyes. They just stood there, nervously looking at each other. "So, your not gonna let me in then, huh?" she said with a smirk on her face. "Oh well." She disappeared in a bust of sakura blossoms.

_It all started when I turned fourteen. That was the day I passed the jounin exam, the day I went 'missing', and the day I started to show._

"Hello Tsunade," she said when she appeared in Hokage's office. She took a seat in front of the fifths desk.

"Sakura? I see you survived. And you even made it through the village without being killed. Are my hunter-nin that frightened of you? "

"Yes, I have survived that hell you put me through, but it was worth it. I died, and now I know the truth about your old partner." She watched as the color drained from the Hokage's face. She put her boots on top of the desk and casually lay back as if this meeting was no more than a casual call. The Hokage watched the girl that used to train under her, tried to find the girl that was so kind, so caring. Instead, she found a woman that knew her deepest secret just sitting there cleaning her nails with an extremely sharp kunai as if nothing has happened these past two years.

"So," she continued, completely ignoring the older woman's discomfort and the comment about the nin, "how has my team been? I haven't heard any news about them for a while."

Tsunade swallowed the lump of fear in her throat and tried to calm herself down as she waited anxiously for the shinobi's arrival. "Well, Naruto finished his training while you were gone and he went out to find Sasuke. Sasuke is doing much better now, but Itachi is still on the loose." She continued watching the girl, no sign of any emotion as she continued cleaning her nails. "Kakashi should actually be here any second now," Sakura paused; only momentarily at the mention of _his_ name, but then resumed her impassive state as if nothing happened.

He came in through the window and landed next to the desk. He didn't pay any mind to the person sitting across the Hokage. He felt no strong chakra, so he figured it was a civilian; until he heard a voice from his past, one that has been haunting his dreams for the past fifteen years.

"Why has your eye been bothering you so much Kakashi?"

It was a simple, blunt question really. She didn't understand why it was taking him so long to answer, or the sudden look of pride on the Hokage's face.

Tsunade was amazed. Even she couldn't sense the pain that the man standing beside her was feeling.

_I came to the Hokage's office; a messenger brought me a scroll saying that I was required and that it was extremely important. I didn't know that I would mean me losing all my friends because the Hokage declared me a missing-nin within hours of my leaving. I didn't know that I would leave with out telling _him_ my secrets that would change not only the lives of the people in this village, but _his_ life as well. I didn't know that I was being trained as a weapon, more deadly than any ninja. I didn't know that when _he _ignored me to be with his 'special' students that I should not cry because I was special too. _He _just didn't pay enough attention to me to realize it. _

She gave a small grin. "Fine, then don't answer." Sakura stood to walk out; Kakashi just stared at her. HHe didn't know what else to do.

"Wait!"

It was what she was waiting for, but not from the person that she wanted it from.

She turned, Tsunade was smiling at her. Kakashi just stood there, his jaw on the floor looking as if he were trying to catch dust bunnies.

"You can move your hair now," Tsunade stated as she closed Kakashi's mouth for him since he was having so much trouble. "We planted more trees inside the village since you left. There are even some evergreens planted where you most frequented before you left. That way, if there is a difference, it shouldn't be noticeable. Oh, and he's waiting for you. You'll find him in your old apartment."

Sakura gave a small smile and bowed before Tsunade brushed her bangs from her face. In a matter of seconds they changed from a dull, foggy grey to the sea foam green that people in the village recognized her with.

As Sakura was walking out the door, she looked over he shoulder with a playful smirk on her face, "Oh yeah, about your hunter ninja, all your ninja really, are quite good," her smirk grew even more. "But I'm better."

She closed the door behind her and exited the building and made her way down the street, back to the kunoichi that had first entered the village, mask firmly in place. She made her way to her old apartment, excitement unseen racing through her.

Kakashi still stood there. She was back. His love was back.

_But I would go through that hell again, just to see the pride in my beautiful daughter's eyes when she looks at me._

**:LINE:**

Sorry so short, but I am still working out the kinks in the plot. Ok, so every other section will be present tense, and the others will be flashbacks. If you need me to, ill put the flashbacks in _italics_, but I have faith in you guys. The sections dealing with present tense will be in chronological order, but the flashbacks will not.

At the end of each chapter I will tell where in Sakura's life the flashback takes place. In this chapter, she is thirteen, early thirteen, in the flashback.

Please review, and I hope to have the second chapter out shortly due to the fact that I am working on this fic and I am writing another on called **Love: Radio **with a sakura x gaara pairing which I hope to have out soon.

Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy this fic and if there are any questions regarding anything in this storyline, please feel free to email or review with your questions and I will answer or tell you when it will be answered in the duration of the story.


	2. of the young

Hello again! Here is chapter number two! If there is any confusion in reading this please let me know because it jumps a bit in this chapter.

The first section is thoughts from, well, I think you can guess…

The second is a flashback

The third is the present

The fourth is a flashback

The fifth is the present

Summary: What they had was forbidden, and they knew it. But they were willing to face the consequences. Now, 15 years later, will the love that Sakura and Kakashi had for each other be enough to win against the secrets of the world?

**:LINE:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters with are in any way, shape or form dealing with the series.**

**:LINE:**

_I don't know what to do sometimes. My daughter, bless her soul, is one of the best fighters on this earth, but I still worry about how she will be treated after we are discovered. I love her, and I don't want anything to hurt her. Neither does her love, he understands. He knows that we would be condemned for being something you humans wouldn't understand. You wouldn't see the good in her, and how she is so pure. Just like many only saw the kyuubi in Naruto, would you see my daughter for the wonderful being she is or will you only know fear? Would your kind even give her a chance? Would you even give her a chance to live the life that has been given to her? Would you try to take the life that was given back to me? _

**:LINE:**

Deity

Part One: Of What Was Lost

Chapter Two: Of The Young

Sakura picked up her pen and grabbed her journal. She was mad. The words poured out as easily as the tears.

_The tears fell. I couldn't help it. _

"_I'm….. I'm just a student."_

"_Exactly."_

_That was the only response that I got from him as he gently dumped me outside his apartment. I was in there for twenty minutes. I think that in my 13 years of life, that was the longest that I have ever spent with him alone. Twenty fucking minutes. _

_As soon as that door closed, the tears came. He doesn't get it. He never will. I'm chuunin, and have even surpassed Tsunade-sama in my medic skills and he still doesn't get it. _

_He keeps claiming that I'm just a student. Basically, that I will never be his equal like Naruto and Sasuke can be. That the kisses we shared meant absolutely nothing. The moments meant nothing; the fact that I let him have my body, and he took it meant nothing. But how can he say that? _

_Yeah, it's true that I was the only one in my team that wasn't so emotionally fucked up that I could tie my own shoes, but did he ever ask how I was after my parents died? No, because he didn't know. He never did. Why would he when I never brought it up and he never bothered to ask how I was doing. _

_I wasn't one of his special students, and I've finally realized that I was nothing more that a burden while I was in his team. _

_My parents died on a mission when I was twelve, and ever since then I have been on my own, and he didn't know. _

_He didn't care. _

_I wish that I could just fade away, and then everything would be better. _

She slammed the book closed and threw it across the room.

"One day Kakashi, you'll see. I **will** be strong enough to defeat you."

**:LINE:**

"Mom!" she heard yelled across the crowded square as her daughter came running down the steps of her apartment.

The mask she wore quickly fell as she gathered her beautiful fifteen year old daughter in her arms. Sakura kissed the top of her daughters pale pink hair that shone silver in the sun's light.

Her daughter pulled away and spun. "What do you think?" she asked as spun, the long, white, flowing skirt swirled around her legs. Its many layers twirling about themselves.

"You look beautiful Kit, your father would be proud," Sakura answered with a soft smile as she straightened her daughter's brown tank top.

Everyone in the market watched the exchange in silence. Even though all of Sakura's baby fat was gone, she still looked around twenty one or twenty two. Her daughter, who is almost as tall as her mother, looked nineteen or twenty. They looked like sisters, they acted like equals.

As Sakura entered the apartment, Gaara gave her a small hug before retreating to the couch where Kit promptly sat in her lap.

Gaara blushed, albeit just a little, Sakura smiled knowingly, and Kit remained oblivious.

"Well?" Kit asked impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"You promised to tell me about this skirt when we got her."

"You remember that? That must have been, what, seven, eight years ago?" Sakura asked as she began disarming herself, not paying much attention to the bindings she was untying, as it had become second nature. "Your father gave that skirt to me on my fourteenth birthday. It also was what I was awoken in. Do you remember the day I was awoken? Of course you do. How could you forget, it changed you too." Sakura's voice had grown quiet in the end, sounding like she was talking more to herself when she finished.

Her voice was sad. It always was when that topic came up.

The look in her eyes had become distant as she sat on the arm of the couch beside Gaara and Kit. Her hand began stroking Kit's hair absentmindedly.

"Mom?"

Sakura slowly shook her head, trying to rid herself of her thoughts. "Kit, could you go to the market? There are some things I need to discuss with Gaara."

**:LINE:**

"Mom? Where are you? Mom! Answer me! Where are you?" Chikara screamed. The seven year old was frightened. She had woken up in a place she doesn't know, and she was all alone.

"Mom! Please answer me!" Chikara broke into sobs, her legs crumbling beneath her.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around, furiously wiping at the tears that were falling from her eyes. Before you stood a man with a kind face, his pale skin made him appear to be glowing in the light. Her hand hesitantly touched his silver hair. "Like mine," she softly whispered. He nodded, his smile making his eyes look like inverted U's.

She looked past his hair and her eyes shone with amazement as she looked at the sky. She reached toward it, the light of the sun making the white sand that clung to her skin gleam like diamonds. The sun gave off a pure white light, but was only bright enough to remind her of the dying light at twilight. The sky, instead of shining blue like it did back home was black, with more stars than she had ever seen, shining brightly, looking close enough to touch.

The man picked Chikara up and swung her onto his back; her small arms wrapping around his neck.

"Are we going to find mom now?"

He nodded again.

"You look like my dad don't you? Except for your eye?"

"You have a lot of questions don't you, little one?"

"Uh huh." She laid her cheek on his shoulder, looking out over the clear water. The palms to her right rustled slightly in a wind that she didn't feel.

"Do you know what your name means?"

"No, do you?"

"Yes, I do. It means strength. Your mother was your father's strength, just like you are her strength."

"Do you think my dad would like my name?"

"There is a name that he always loved, would you like to her it?"

"Please?" The sound of the waves and the sound of his deep baritone were soothing her; the heat from his body making her relax until she was almost asleep.

"Kitiara."

"Kitiara? It's pretty. Would my mom like it?"

"Yes, she would. Would you like me to give it to you?"

"Uh huh," she nodded into his neck.

"Sleep Kitiara. Sleep. I will watch over you, keep you safe, and wake you up when you can see your mother."

**:LINE:**

"They're going to find out eventually. Would you be able to keep Kit's emotions in check? You know she has never adapted."

"I think so, but there going to wonder about you too. Most of them are still terrified of you."

"Good."

"Gaara… that is **not** helping. But I don't know what to do with Kit. She has wanted to come here her entire life, but he doesn't even know that he has a daughter yet." Sakura sat in one of the wooden chairs that she had dragged from the kitchen into the living room. Her head was in her hands, her elbows on her knees as she tried to come up with answers to questions that hadn't even come up yet.

"Did he even know that you were pregnant?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell him before you had to leave?"

"I couldn't. The last time I spoke with him, he made it clear that I meant nothing to him. After that he avoided me like a plague. When I found out a couple of weeks later, I went to talk with him, but he saw me and immediately went to the Hokage for a mission that would ensure him missing my jounin exam."

"So, basically, you fell in love with an ass."

"Do you really want to die right now Gaara because you know your sand won't help you." Gaara smirked at the agitation in her voice.

"You wouldn't know what to do without me, especially regarding how to deal with my kind. Besides, Kit wouldn't be very happy that you killed her fiancé."

**:LINE:**

Thank you very much for your time spent reading this story, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please review, your thoughts are appreciated.

tiff


	3. Of Feelings

Deity

Part One: Of What Was Lost

Chapter Three: Of feelings

The first section is thoughts from, well, I think you can guess…

The second is a flashback

The third is the present

The fourth is a flashback

Summary: What they had was forbidden, and they knew it. But they were willing to face the consequences. Now, 15 years later, will the love that Sakura and Kakashi had for each other be enough to win against the secrets of the world?

**:LINE:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters with are in any way, shape or form dealing with the series.**

**:LINE:**

_People don't want to know how it feels to die. I can understand why humans fear death. It is an unknown, something that humans can't fully grasp. The only ones that don't fear it are those who have already have experienced it. They can't die again, and neither can I. My life is bound to the earth, and its life to mine. It is hard to explain because this bond is also something that your kind cannot grasp. But that is alright. Not everything that isn't meant to be understood is evil. Your kind will never understand, but that is alright, I will still protect you because you are bound to the earth and it to me. You are my charge's and I will not fail in my duty._

**:LINE:**

(Age: 25)

The taste was sweet, but it always was.

"Mom," Kit called from the kitchen table.

"Yeah Kit?" Kit looked at her mother who was still in the kitchen cooking the rest of the tempura.

"I don't like it," Kit stated in a matter-of-fact voice. She glared at the remaining food on her plate.

"I swear Kit; you have got to be the weirdest kid ever."

Sakura took a seat at the table and started to eat. Pointedly ignoring the snarls Kit sent her way.

"Ya know, your dad always hated that stuff."

Kit automatically brightened, her smile growing big at the thought of being just a little bit more like her father.

"What would I be now?"

Sakura eyed her daughter, sizing her up. "Given that your eleven, the Hokage would probably only want you to be chuunin, but you could be jounin easy. If you took the time to perfect your chakra control, you could probably beat most ANBU."

"Would dad be proud?"

"Yes he would. In fact, he was ANBU when he was a teenager."

"Do you think he would like me?" Tears started falling gently onto the table as Kit tried to id her bangs.

"Come here. There's something I want to show you." Her daughter ran to her. sakura pulled Kit onto her lap and began soothing her hair as Kit cried into her shoulder.

"There is a song that I wrote when I was younger, maybe about a week after I had to leave Konoha. It was the first song I had ever written. It was very dear to me because I wrote it about your father when I snuck into the village and sat atop the Hokage's monument. Would you like to hear it?"

Kit nodded, her sobs slowly quieting down.

Sakura started out with a hum, deep in her throat. Soon Sakura's voice came, low but still very powerful as her daughter listened and fell into a fitful sleep.

**:LINE:**

**P.R.E.S.E.N.T.**

A girl waked through the market place, her pink hair that shone silver in the light was up in a high, slightly messy pony. Its tips curled softly against the small of her back. The thick black leather belt that wrapped around her hips hung lower on the left side because of the weight of her katana.

She entered into a small, poorly lit shop. The hells of her brown boots clicked slightly as they hit the woken floorboards.

She took to looking at the dusty shelves, her hands loosely clamped in front of her.

A strong chakra entered the shop door behind her. A kunai appeared in her had as she spun on her heel.

The man's uncovered eye widened in shock.

"Sakura?"

**:LINE:**

(Age: 19)

They sat in opposite corners of the room. Their hands moving swiftly, not doing hand signs for ninjutsus or genjutsus. No, it was sign language.

They had practiced this every night since before the five year old Chikara could remember.

But tonight, she just watched as her mother told her a story about Chikara's father fighting on a bridge in the Land of Waves that was named after her Uncle Naruto.

Sakura told her daughter about how Uncle Naruto and her father stood up against a giant group of missing-nins and how Zabuza stayed with Haku when Haku was killed by the chidori.

She told her daughter about how she had cried when she thought she had lost Sasuke, the member of their team that had betrayed their village. The one that had betrayed their home.

She told her daughter about how Chikara's father and how Chikara's Uncle Naruto had saved them.

Sakura told all these things to her daughter using her hands.

But Chikara was listening to the song of love that shone through her mother's eyes whenever her father's name was mentioned. Whenever Kakashi's name was mentioned.


	4. of beginnings

I know that this is late, but my muse decided to up and jump off of a cliff, so I had to wait for him to come back to life

**:LINE:**

Deity

Part One: Of What Was Lost

Chapter Four: Of Truths

**:LINE:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters with are in any way, shape or form dealing with the series.**

**:LINE:**

_There are a lot of things that your kind is not destined to understand. But then, there are things about your kind that I do not understand. Is that surprising? True, I used to be counted among your ranks as a mortal human, but that was a long time ago. I understand your kind no more then when I was part of your species. I understand your king no less than when I was part of your species. I had no friends, no one to care for me, no one to teach me, no family to love me since they disowned me. I never was human, just a shell of your kind. You don't like those that aren't of your species and yet in the same breath you reject those that are. There are some things about your kind that I will never understand._

**:LINE:**

(Age: 22)

"Uncle Naruto! Uncle Naruto!" an eight year old Kitiara called out to the twenty two year old blonde.

"What is it Kit?" he asked as he picked her up and set her atop his firm sculpted shoulders.

"I have an idea for what you were discussing with mom."

Naruto's eyebrows drew together into a slight frown as he remembered the discussion about the defense of Konoha with Sakura earlier that evening.

"Well, what are they?" Naruto's voice had turned serious. He had learned to always listen to Kit regarding plans of war.

"you're defenses are to strong on the north eastern border when what you really need is three to four groups of jounin there. You need to get the Hokage out of the village, but don't send all of your ANBU with her. Have Sakura lead two teams of ANBU around the southern most borders. That's where you will find the main body of Akatsuki. Make sure 'Raven' and 'Hawk' go with the Hokage while you, Sakura, and 'Panther' go to the border. We don't need their emotions clouding their judgment, so make sure those two don't know what your team will be doing."

"But we might need 'Raven' and 'Hawk'. Their Sharingans would be a very valuable asset."

"Anything that they would accomplish would still lead to the same end result. Their coming would just complicate matters for the village and for mother and me."

**:LINE:**

**P.R.E.S.E.N.T.**

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No, I'm waiting for her sixteenth birthday. But I know that she will say yes."

"Gaara, thank you for waiting."

"I know what it did to you, and even though I'll be there for her, I don't want to put her through that. Fuck, it almost killed you."

Sakura let out a small sigh and slouched in her chair, her head back and her eyes closed. "No, it _did_ kill me. But that can't happen to her, **He** wouldn't let it. **He** sees her as a granddaughter you know, even though the last, hell, the only time she ever saw **him** was when she was waiting for my awakening."

"The emotions are too strong for her to control. You can hardly control them. They will take control and your secret will be out, it is inevitable."

"I understand that, that's why I have finally agreed to bring her to Konoha. I'm so tired of running Gaara. I'm just so tired of having to look over my shoulder, always wondering if I've done too much or too little even though I know that I will live to see the empires fall. Win that war or not. Kit needs a father, she needs a home. She deserves it."

**:LINE:**

(Age: 13)

"Kakashi-sensei! Where are you?" Sakura screamed out into the night.

"Kakashi-sensei! Answer me damn it!"

"Someone your age shouldn't be saying that." A voice said behind her, causing her to jump slightly from being startled.

"Well someone your age should be responsible enough so that a thirteen year old doesn't have to go looking for you!" She instantly blushed and her hands covered her mouth in embarrassment for letting her inner self escape, even if she did agree.

"Yeah, well, today I got lost on the-"

"-road of life." She finished for him. She blushed at the sound of his deep chuckle.

"You're starting to know me better than some of my friends, Sakura," he lightly teased the still blushing girl.

"No, you're just getting to be too predictable sensei." He ruffled her hair and squatted down in front of her. The fire from their camp shined in her eyes, even when they still had to walk almost half a mile through the dark forest to reach it.

She cupped her hands together and a small green ball of chakra appeared, illuminating their faces. The nighttime shadows stood even darker in the presence of the soft glow.

"You're getting stronger everyday, Sakura." She blushed at the comment, but she couldn't hide the look of sadness on her face. "What is it Sakura?"

"I'm never going to catch up to them, am I?"

He gently cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "You'll be strong in your our right. They are skilled as a ninja, true, in all senses of the word. But you, you show a true value for life. They will lead a life as I have, and would never wish on anyone."

He leaned forward and placed a small kiss onto her forehead. As he started to pull away, she suddenly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss onto his mask covered lips.

As she pulled back, she placed all of her focus onto the slowly rotating ball of chakra that was in between them, still gently cupped in her hands. She kept her head down, trying to let the bangs of her short hair cover her red stained cheeks.

"Thank you, Kakashi." There was a small, true, smile on his face, and he was happy knowing that he was the one that put it there.

He also didn't mind the missing honorific.

He stood, and together they walked back to their tents.

One hand in his, the other holding that glowing green ball of chakra, lighting their way through the forest.


	5. Of Misconceptions

Deity

Part One: Of What Was Lost

Chapter Five: Of Misconceptions

**:LINE:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that are in any way, shape or form associated with the series.**

**:LINE:**

_There are some that know about Kitiara and me. There are several from my Awakening. When Kitiara had lost control at the age of eleven, eight of the thirteen traveling with us survived. Six years ago, when I lost control, an entire port disappeared, along with all those that lived there. In one night, over four thousand people had lost their lives. And it was all because of me. You humans would call me a monster, but it was your kind that was hunting me down that cold winter's night. When I fought back, I was called the monster. I was called the demon. Your kind didn't understand what I am. So what did they do? They deemed my life unforgivable. Is that not, in itself, a sin unforgivable?_

**:LINE:**

**.P.R.E.S.E.N.T.**

He sat in front of the memorial stone, his –he still couldn't get his mind to wrap around the concept- daughter was doing no-handed flips between the three logs that were there since before her mother trained there.

His daughter. Yes, that's right, his daughter. His- HIS daughter. All his. He just stared at Obito's name, silently asking him 'when did I ever deserve someone like this?'

"Who are you looking at?" Kitiara asked as Kakashi almost jumped from not noticing her movement to his side before.

"His name is Obito. He was my greatest rival, and should have been my best friend."

She looked at the name. '_Uchiha Obito'_. She studied it for a minute or so, him studying her as she did so. She tilted her head slightly and said something that he would never forget.

"It's rather sad. If you die by your own hand, you are shamed; if you die of old age, all valor and honor is forgotten; but die in action for the village you are raised to protect, your name is written on a polished rock only to last an eternity on the surface while your memory is forgotten within a matter of years by those who you have sworn to protect. The life of a shinobi is not much, but I would hope to be carried in the heart of one person, so that even if all that is left on this earth is a name carved on a rock that is only to be forgotten in a lonely field until another one of our comrades fall, then at least my sacrifice would have meant something to someone. In this way, I could always hope that by my life being taken away, at least that one person, my precious someone, may draw another day's breath and live a happy life. That way I would be happy too because if they do carry my memory in their heart then the carving of my name on a lifeless rock will not be the only thing that lasts forever."

**:LINE:**

(age: 24)

She walked through the village. Her long black hair and deep blue eyes made her stand apart from the other women that were walking down that street.

Her Haiti-ate from the Village Hidden in the Sand made her stand apart from the ninja that walked down that same street.

But that was alright. It meant that they didn't see anything.

"Lilliana." She turned and looked back at the blonde.

"You look good."

She smirked. "Yeah, you don't look so bad yourself."

They walked to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar to eat, just as they always did when she escorted Gaara to town. They talked like old friends as people from around the village that recognized her made their way over to offer their hellos.

They went to his apartment where she held him close and whispered in his ear, "Kit misses you."

He slowly pulled away, his head hanging down. "I know Sakura, but I just can't get away from the village. Akatsuki has been action up and my leaving is too much of a liability."

Sakura let the genjutsu drop as she paced back and forth in his small apartment, a fierce snarl marring her gentle face. "That has to be one of the _most_ ridiculous things I have ever heard! The Elders on the counsel know that you are one of the only people on this Earth that even has a fucking _chance_ of holding your own against Itachi, let alone beat him."

Naruto chuckled as he leaned against the bar styled counter. "Don't you think that I've been trying to tell them that? The Akatsuki would follow me away from this village where I would actually have a chance to fight him without the village being destroyed. But something is holding the Elders back."

"It's Gaara." Naruto started at her with wide eyes.

"Why the fuck is he doing that?"

"Remember how I told you that some things will happen that no human on this Earth will understand before it is finished? This is one of them."

Naruto was about to speak when a knock came on the door. Sakura put the genjutsu back up answered it and gave a giant hug to man standing on the other side of the doorway.

She called a quick 'I'll be back in a little while' over her shoulder as she walked away from Naruto's apartment.

"How have you been Iruka-kun?" she asked the man that she was holding hands with, one of the only other people that had earned the trust to know what she really was because she was one of the only people that knew who he really was.

"Fine Lilli-chan, work has been just a bit tiring lately." She smirked at the meaning.

They continued down towards the town square and visited the many early morning venders that had grown quite accustomed to seeing the academy sensei walking hand in hand with the chuunin from sand. She and Iruka were picking out fresh tomatoes for a gift to Sasuke when Sakura heard the voice of _that_ woman that had Kakashi standing right… next to… her...

"Well, well. What do we have here? It seems as if the chuunin had found strength in numbers."

"Kurenai." Sakura gritted out while Iruka tried to hold in his frustration for the jounin.

"Kurenai-san. I do outrank you and don't forget that. Fucking chuunin trash."

Sakura turned around with a calm smile on her face before Kurenai found herself pinned against a wall by her neck, her feet kicking uselessly several feet above the ground.

Sakura looked up and smiled at the fear in Kurenai's eyes. Kurenai started kicking even more as breathing became impossible only to abruptly stop, tears silently feel from her eyes as she looked into the eyes of her attacker. The young girl's blue eyes were turning into a dark, ominous grey as storm clouds were boiling over in the sky that had just been clear only seconds ago.

Thunder could be heard in the distance.

"I could kill you in a second." She let the red-eyed girl fall to the ground and walking back to take Iruka's hand.

She looked back over her shoulder for just a moment. "And don't forget that."

But she was looking at the silver-haired man when she said it.

**:LINE:**

.**P.R.E.S.E.N.T.**

She stood in front of the counsel of Elders. Tsunade sat directly in front of her with Gaara to her left, but with the way that the room was designed, the row closest to Sakura was at least four feet higher than the ground on which she stood.

"Why are you not dead?"

'Oh, figures the Hyuuga would say that.' She thought to herself, while still inwardly debating whether or not she cared enough to humor them and answer their, more that likely, pathetic questions. She snorted softly and didn't attempt to hide the small chuckle that was escaping her throat.

"I was dead."

"But that is a lie! You are standing before us now aren't you?" Sakura looked at the slightly pudgy women that had a smug look on her face.

"I said that I _was _dead, not that I _am_ dead. Please pay enough attention so that you won't embarrass yourself with what someone of your status in a ninja village should have easily caught."

The women ended up sputtering and had a very indignant look on her face.

She felt a chakra flair and looked at the source. The Hyuuga had activated his Byakugan. A small 'Damn you Hiashi' left her lips.

It was a day that everyone would remember. There stood Hyuuga Hiashi, head of one of the oldest and noblest of clans in the entire Fire country, sputtering with a look of all before he leaped down to the ground level and bowed low before Sakura.

Faint popping sounds were heard as bone and cartilage pierced its way through the skin of her back, right between her shoulder blades.

Behind her ruffled two huge white wings. The tips of the feathers looked as if they had been dipped into black paint.

People in the room stared; fear began creeping into their minds. The pudgy woman from earlier started shaking; her trembling voice asked the question on everyone's terrified mind.

"What _are_ you?"


	6. Of the Heart

Deity

Part One: Of Returning

Chapter Six: Of the Heart

Summary: What they had was forbidden, and they knew it. But they were willing to face the consequences. Now, 15 years later, will the love that Sakura and Kakashi had for each other be enough to win against the secrets of the world?

**:LINE:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that are in any way, shape or form associated with the series.**

**:LINE:**

_Kitiara asked me once who we fought for. I explained to her our loyalty. I explained to her that, while Konoha was first and foremost on this Earth, it wasn't our true master. It wasn't my true master anymore, and never will be again. She didn't understand for a while. But she was young then. Now, she knows who it is that we fight for. Now, she understands our objectives and has learned that people that we love will die and even though we have the ability to save them, we can't. Our abilities are a blessing, they are a curse, and I am cursed most of all. It is something that no other creature should have to endure. And they won't, as long as I have my duties to uphold. _

**:LINE:**

**.P.R.E.S.E.N.T.**

"What _are_ you?"

Sakura looked at the Counsel. Her green eyes were dulled, years of sorrow and pain shown through.

"I am a warrior. I am the immortal guardian of the Earth. I am her protector. Everything that is a threat to her, I am to fight. My life is combined with hers and hers with mine. I did not come back to this village for a visit with its human inhabitants. War is coming to Konoha. He is an enemy to the Earth, and therefore an enemy to me. I have come to kill him before he can make what's left of the light in this world, fall."

**:LINE:**

(Age: 21)

Kitiara was lying on her side, her head pillowed on the silver-haired mans lap. She drew in the warm sand.

She couldn't help but glance at the man every few minutes. Ever since he gave her the name that her father loved, and put her to sleep, Kitiara hadn't heard a word out of the man that she knew looked like the father she had never met.

"Is there something troubling you, Little One?"

"Mother isn't awake yet, is she?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you know my father?"

"I should think so. I have been watching over him his entire life."

"What is he like?" she had sat up and was giving him her undivided attention. He gave a soft smile and gently patted her head.

"You are very inquisitive for an eight year old. Do you really want to know what he is like? You might not like the answer."

"Yes. I _need_ to know. Please."

The man looked into her pleading eyes and gave an almost unperceivable sigh. His gaze turned to the star filled sky that gave the pure ocean water and ethereal glow. "He is incredibly brave, but he holds barely any value for his own life. He has lost just about everything that holds any importance to him. He is sad, incredibly sad. He is terrified of being in love. In the years of his life, he has started to turn cold and uncaring to the outside world. He lives in his past, reliving his mistakes and pushing himself further and further into a depression that would have taken the life of anyone else. Yet he will protect those that are precious to him until his dying breath."

A small, sad smile was on her face as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "Wanna know the sad thing, Grandfather?"

"What is it Little One?" he asked with a smile at the name she had chosen for him.

"How you just described my father."

"Yes?"

"That sounds exactly like my mother."

He picked her up at sat her one his lap and wrapped his arms around the child as she continued to cry.

"That's what I thought you would not like."

**:LINE:**

.**P.R.E.S.E.N.T.**

"Is she happy now? Has she found someone that she loves?"

Kitiara gave Kakashi a weird look as her lips slowly curled into a smile?

"Found someone? Riiight. Like mama-san would let another guy near her!"

"Did I traumatize her that badly?" he asked, trying to play it as a joke, but she could feel hurt in his gaze at the memorial stone.

She looked back at the stone. Her whole being seemed to droop a little. "No. She said that I had a father, a great one, and did not need another. She never looked at another man. Did you know that you are the only man that she has ever kissed? She once told me when I was little that she could never find another mate because it would always be you that she woke up to until the realization that she was in another mans arms would take over her conscience and she would lose her heart and her mind. I did not understand for years until I found the love that she used to sing to me in songs as a child. Now that I know love, I know that she would not be able to ever love someone else, because I could never learn to love someone else if I lost my precious one."

**:LINE:**

( Age: 13)

There were times when all she could do was cry and others where she would sit and stare blankly at a wall for hours on end. She would sit there, looking as if she had leaned against the wall and slid down it because she had lost the strength to stand.

There were days that, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remember. It was almost as if someone had entered her mind and just shut that door on her memories. It was as if someone had just ripped those pages out and burned them in the shadows of some far off place.

There were days that she would just lie in bed and pretend that the world was just some bad dream that she would eventually wake up from. She would she why she was disowned. She would see that she was so weak that it was pathetic. And yet, when her parents were killed, she was given the chance, as the last heir, to reclaim her position as a member of the Haruno clan. She accepted the responsibilities and the obligations of the last survivor of a clan but would not take the name back. She still didn't consider herself worthy.

There were nights that she would sit on the windowsill and wait for the coming dawn. She wouldn't sleep; she wouldn't eat, for days on end. But that was fine with her. It's not like she would be useful in battle anyways.

But the days that she lost it. The days that no matter how hard she trains, no matter how much she tries to kill them, her emotions overwhelm her like an ocean of despair, he would be there. He would be there to hold her when she had nothing else holding her world together. He was there to be strong for her when she was tired to holding all of her sins on her own.

Kakashi was there when the rest of the world had turned its back. He was there to let her know that she was alive. He was there to give her the warmth that was missing in her cold bed so that she may rest. He was the one that saw her when she felt as if she didn't deserve to live and still gave her a kiss that said she captured his heart.

Kakashi was the one that made her feel human again. And Sakura was happy with that.


End file.
